Valentine s Day
by Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime
Summary: Regalo de San valentine para todas ustedes Lys desea confesarle sus sentimientos de amor a hao, el chico mas popular de su escuela, oneshote regalo del dia del amor y la amistad, este ficc no significa que perdone a lys XD


_Ya saben, shaman king no es mio sino de dios hiroyuki takei, esto es mero ocio, y un regalo para todos ustedes que siempre han estado alli para apoyarme y se toman la molestia de tomar parte de su tiempo para leer mis historias, feliz dia del amor y la amistad!!_

_otra cosa, que haga este oneshot como haoxlys no quiere decir que haya perdonado al peliverde!!! aun lo hare sufrir jajajaja hoshi mala!!! en fin disfruten el ficc_

* * *

**Valentine´s Day**

Desperté con ayuda de los rayos del sol que entraban sin permiso a mi habitación, di la vuelta mientras intentaba taparme con los edredones de color verde jade no quería despertarme, no ahora, tenía un sueño tan bonito… pero no tenia de otra, debía de comenzar mi día, que mis sueños fueran lindos no quería decir que pudiese pasar todo el día en ellos, tenía que ir a la escuela por mucho que me pesara, no es que mi escuela sea aburrida, sino que hay ciertas cosas que son frustrantes… él en especial.

Hao Asakura.

El pensar en él me produce taquicardia…no tengo el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siento, ni siquiera para acercarme a él y hablarle, ya ni porque es el hermano gemelo de mi mejor amigo, Yoh Asakura ha intentando hacer algo por mi pero sus esfuerzos lamentablemente son en vano, soy demasiado cobarde, y él lo es todo…

No me interesa que sea orgulloso, egocéntrico, y que en muchas pero muchas ocasiones sea tan narcisista que considere a los demás como seres diminutos, no me interesa porque así lo quiero, así me gusta…

Pero creo que él ni siquiera nota que yo existo, aun cuando mi cabello verde sobresale en el salón de clase, aun cuando soy uno de los mejores estudiantes… Hao Asakura solo me habla para pedirme la tarea, para copiarme en los exámenes, tonto Lyserg y tú que siempre le dices que sí.

Me levante para poder bañarme, Hao pasaba por mis pensamientos sin dejarme en paz…hoy era 14 de febrero, día de San Valentine, el día en que todo el mundo quiere regalar algo especial a esa persona dueña de sus sentimientos, hace unos años me parecía una fecha tonta y consumista, aun así el día anterior lo había pasado preparando unos chocolates para el castaño, los había hecho a mano porque así podía agregarle un poco de café en polvo para lograr un sabor más amargo, Yoh me había comentado que era precisamente el sabor que Hao adoraba. Solo esperaba tener el coraje suficiente para poder acercarme a él, darle los chocolates y después regresar a esconderme en la seguridad de mi casa…

Salí de mi casa muy temprano tras envolver perfectamente los chocolates, el viento era fresco y traía consigo el aroma de los cerezos que estaban floreando, me arregle nervioso el moño rojo de cuello, solté un suspiro que se fundió con el viento rápidamente, esta vez no me daría por vencido hasta no haberle entregado por lo menos los chocolates, no importaba si no le hablaba, solo quería dárselos.

—Buenos días lys –me saludó la voz de Yoh en cuanto entre al salón de clases, busque con la mirada al mayor de los Asakura pero mi búsqueda fue en vano, Hao Asakura no se encontraba en el salón –Esta afuera –contestó Yoh a una pregunta que no formule en voz alta -¿Qué mas esperabas? Esta luciéndose ante todos, tanto chicas como chicos quieren aprovechar hoy para confesarle sus sentimientos.

—De manera que no soy el único… -dije decepcionado.

—Hao es narcisista lys… y no es para menos…

Yoh tenía razón, aun así no podía evitar sentirme abatido, las cosas serian más fáciles si Hao fuera una persona más sencilla, o si yo fuese una persona más valiente.

Hao entró justo antes que el profesor de anatomía Fausto, se sentó al lado de su hermano omitiendo nuevamente mi presencia, no pude concentrarme en todas las clases, solo podía observar como en secreto le enviaban a Hao distintos recaditos de papel, por un momento pensé que eso era un poco tonto, los recaditos de papel eran cosa propia de la secundaria y habíamos pasado al instituto hacia dos años… aun así me invadieron las ganas de hacer un papelito en mi cuaderno de anatomía y mandárselo a Hao…

Miré atónito la cantidad de dulces que le regalaban a Hao, algunos eran dulces muy caros, ¿Qué pensaría él la probar mi pobre intento de chocolate? No, mejor lo dejo así, después de todo, no tengo oportunidad contra todas aquellas personas, ¿Por qué Hao habría de fijarse en mi?

Las clases terminaron y yo no tuve el valor suficiente…

—Eres un tonto –me reprochó Len mientras él y Horo-Horo me acompañaban rumbo a mi casa –Hao Asakura no tiene nada de especial, y tu eres muy tonto porque no te le acercaste siquiera, ¿alguna vez le has dado siquiera los buenos días?

Negué con la cabeza, no me atrevía a hablarle.

—Lo dicen porque a ustedes son les gusta.

Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de varios transeúntes que paseaban por las calles de la ciudad.

—Jamás podría estar enamorado de alguien tan narcisista como es Hao Asakura –se mofó Horo-Horo –aunque Len no se queda tan atrás.

Aquel comentario hizo que me riera un poco, pero no por ello me sentía mejor, el chocolate que llevaba en mi mochila seguramente ya había perdido un poco la forma de corazón y el gravado que tanto me había costado hacer… tonto Lyserg, tonto y cobarde Lyserg.

—Velo por el lado amable lys, al menos no hiciste el ridículo enfrente de todo el mundo.

Hacer el ridículo, era a lo que mas temía, que Hao me viera infantil, que se mofara de mí y me dijera que participaba en una carrera de caracoles.

—Ya déjenme en paz –les dije acallando sus risas –está bien, está bien, sé que soy infantil al pensar que Hao Asakura se fijara en mi…

El resto del camino fue en silencio, solo hasta cuando llegamos a mi casa rompimos el silencio para así despedirme de ellos; tonterías, todo lo que hacía solo eran tonterías, no podía dejar atrás mi prejuicios, también me avergonzaba lo que la gente fuese a pensar de mi porque me había enamorado de un chico, y luego uno como Hao Asakura, no podía ser como Horo-Horo o Len que se habían enfrentado a todo para poder estar juntos, para poder brindarse amor eterno.

Amor eterno, esas cosas no existían en mi mundo, algún día mis padres me anunciarían a la joven que debía de convertirse en mi esposa, eso pasaba cuando tu familia es rica y poderosa, el amor queda de por medio y solo interesa la posición económica que pueda tener la susodicha, es mejor aun cuando con el matrimonio arreglado de los hijos se puede hacer un sólido contrato financiero.

Pero nada perdía con fantasear aunque fuera un poco, soñaba que Hao Asakura algún día correspondería todos mis sentimientos, que a nadie le importaba en lo absoluto mi relación con él, y entonces podríamos vivir felizmente como en los cuentos de hadas.

¿Por qué la gente dejaba de creer en cuentos de hadas y finales felices?

Había una nota pegada al refrigerador cuando regrese a mi casa

"Lyserg saldremos a cenar no nos esperes despierto, probablemente no regresaremos hasta muy entrada la noche, con cariño Liam y Lily Diethel"

Ni siquiera podían firmar como mis padres… bueno Lyserg, tienes toda la tarde para ti ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Solo podía vagar sin rumbo durante unas horas, no quería hacer nada mas… me sentía triste porque no podía hablar con la persona a la que más quería.

Tras cambiarme el uniforme decidí salir, me lleve conmigo los chocolates que había hecho, quizá podría comerlos acompañados de un buen café, no quería que se desperdiciaron o entonces si me sentiría fatal, quizá hasta podría imaginar que Hao los compartía conmigo; imaginar las cosas nunca era difícil, siempre lo hacía porque el mundo era un poco cruel, mis fantasías eran mucho más bonitas y fáciles de llevar.

Por todos lados a los que iba veía parejas felices por doquier, pensé que quizá no había sido tan buena idea salir, todos parecían felices, todos menos yo, Hao, si tan solo supieras lo que siento, no me importa si no me correspondes, seré feliz tan solo con que lo sepas y no quedarme con la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar.

Llegué a parque cuando comenzaba a atardecer, para ese momento las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar a la superficie de la forma más patética; me senté en una banca del parque disfrutando el atardecer, esos colores tan bonitos, anaranjados, rojos, dorados, como el fuego que de alguna manera me hacia recordar a Hao, cálido y reconfortante pero inestable y peligroso a la vez…

Quería tocar la llama sin importar que el fuego me quemara

— ¿Por qué estas llorando? –escuche esa voz pero no podía dar crédito a mis oídos, solo hasta que mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos pude darme cuenta de que no era un engaño de mi mente. Hao Asakura me miraba con cara preocupada.

Apenas notaba que estaba llorando, tonto Lyserg ¿no podías tener una cara más bonita justo el día en que Hao Asakura nota que existes?

—No es nada importante –le mentí, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz, obligando a mi sangre a no subir hasta mis mejillas y delatarme por completo; me seque las lagrimas con el brazo e intente calmarme.

—Eres de mi clase ¿verdad? Lyserg Diethel si no mas recuerdo –oh grandes espíritus, Hao sabía mi nombre, al menos no era invisible... le afirme con la cabeza, incapaz de dirigirle la palabra –Yoh me ha hablado maravillas de ti ¿es verdad que vienes de Inglaterra?

Grandes Espíritus que iba a hacer, Hao estaba intentando entablar una conversación conmigo, tranquilo Lyserg, antes que otra cosa tienes que tranquilizarte, imagina que es Yoh así las cosas serán más fáciles.

—Naci y crecí en Inglaterra –le susurré, pero al menos era un comienzo.

—Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ir a Inglaterra, pero debe ser muy bonito, cuéntame un poco de ella.

Respira, respira, respira.

Hao oía atentamente mis torpes palabras, parecía que de verdad le interesaba la conversación y que no la había iniciado por mera lastima de verme llorando en el parque en pleno día de San Valentine.

—Hao –le dije una vez le contara todo sobre Inglaterra.

—dime –el me dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que me pusiera de todos los colores.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estás en algún lugar con una chica bonita disfrutando del día?

Hao soltó una risita apenas audible pero que fue como campanas en mi mente.

—Veras, todos me regalaron algo hoy, y muchos también me pidieron salir, pero la persona de la cual deseaba algo no me dio nada, ni siquiera los buenos días.

—Qué triste – si tan solo supiera quién era le rompería toda la cara, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorar a Hao Asakura? -¿te peleaste con esa persona? –le pregunte al no encontrar otra razón lógica.

—No –dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación y dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello –Es solo que nunca antes le había hablado a esa persona.

— ¿Por qué? –no entendía como Hao Asakura, tan orgulloso podía no hablarle hablado a la persona que quería –Todos te quieren.

—Digamos que esa persona no es del tipo de personas que frecuento, es un chico más serio que no se dejaría llevar fácilmente.

Así que era un chico, por un momento sentí como se me desquebrajo el corazón, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente.

—Yoh me ha convencido varias veces de hablarle, pero temo que piense que soy un egoísta y que solo quiero jugar con él –maldito Yoh pensé que me estaba ayudando y solo estaba animando a Hao a salir con otra persona.

—Debe ser un tonto al no darse cuenta de tus sentimientos –le dije, él solo soltó una risa de campanas de viento.

— ¿Pero que tanto disparate dices Lyserg? ¿Por qué te dices tonto si eres el más listo de la clase?

Me quede mudo ante sus palabras, mi cerebro no lograba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Qué está hablando Hao?

—Yo… -balbuce débilmente, el color de mi cara seguramente ya me había delatado por completo.

Él pasó su mano por mi rostro nuevamente húmedo por los finos caminos que trazaban las lágrimas.

—Debes de pensar que soy egoísta ¿verdad Lyserg?

— ¡Nunca! No podría pensar eso nunca… yo… -anda Lyserg no seas tonto, dile lo que sientes por él, esta es la oportunidad –Hao yo… -respira respira no te olvides de respirar –yo… desde… desde hace mucho tiempo –anda díselo de una vez no sigas siendo un cobarde –yo…

No pude completar la oración, pero esta vez no fue por el miedo que sentía al rechazo, si no porque los labios de Hao Asakura se habían posado en los míos, su sabor era dulce y su tacto cálido, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo en la perfección, solo recordé que el mundo existía cuando la lengua de Hao pedía permiso para entrar a mi boca, abrí la boca un poco mas dejando entrar al intruso que comenzó a explorar cada rincón del lugar, sentí de pronto como la mano de Hao bajaba hasta estrecharme por la cintura, hasta acercarme más a él mientras la otra mano se posaba en mi nuca para poder profundizar un poco mas aquel beso que me estaba dejando sin aliento.

Se separo de mi hasta cuando sus pulmones le pedían a gritos un poco de oxigeno, me miro con esos ojos picaros que hacían que me derritiera por completo.

— ¿no te parezco alguien odioso y egoísta? –me pregunto en un susurro a mi oído, su aliento cálido me dejo sin aire nuevamente.

—Para nada… yo te amo –la cobardía se había esfumado por completo, eso me permitió mirarlo directamente a esos ojos oscuros, no había burla ni nada parecido en ellos, por el contrario estaban llenos de amor.

—Menos mal, porque de lo contrario me sentiría terrible –el volvió a besarme pero esta vez una mano intrusa se metió por debajo de mi camisa acariciándome el pecho, no le dije nada porque estaba disfrutando de todo aquello, el sol se había ocultado por completo y el parque estaba solo por excepción de nosotros dos.

Me recostó en la banca mientras seguía besándome y las manos juguetonas comenzaban a explorar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, el mundo volvió a detenerse, lo único que importaba era Hao Asakura, aunque eso no fuera diferente de todos los días en los que él era el centro de mis pensamientos.

Comenzó a descender los besos por mi cuello mientras yo dejaba escapar de mi boca uno que otro jadeo, quería asegurarme de que aquello no era un sueño del que fuera a despertar, pero el frio tacto de la banca me recordaba en donde estaba.

— ¿puedo? Preguntó Hao colocando las manos en los botones de mi camisa.

Le asentí con la cabeza, y el sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo él poseía.

Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa lentamente dejando al descubierto mi pecho, rápidamente y sin perder tiempo comenzó a besar los pezones rosados que sobresalían en la piel blanquecina, deje soltar un gemido de placer con aquello, no quería que parara nunca, el mundo podía terminarse pero no quería que parara nunca aquello.

—Hao… -dije su nombre entre gemidos cuando con la lengua formaba círculos alrededor de mi ombligo, él se deshizo de su camisa mostrándome su tan perfecto cuerpo.

—Dime pequeño –me susurró al oído -¿quieres que pare o prefieres que continúe un poco más en mi demostración de afecto?

—No pares…no quiero que pares nunca –mi voz entrecortada le suplicaba un poco más, él decidió atender mis suplicas, desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón y bajo despacio el cierre, deslizo la ropa hasta que finalmente se hubo desecho de todo aquello que estorbaba dejando al descubierto mi hombría.

Me estremecí cuando un dedo intruso se hubo apoderado de mi entrada, y se movía rítmicamente dentro de mi, la otra mano se había apoderado de mi miembro y lo masajeaba sin cesar, él estaba provocando en mi sensaciones que nunca antes había imaginado; un segundo dedo entro en mi haciéndome entender lo que Hao pretendía, me estaba dilatando para poder entrar en mí, no podía creer que todos mis sueños se estuvieran haciendo realidad; solté un gemido aun más fuerte que los anteriores cuando la erección fue total; entrecerré los ojos cuando Hao medio un tercer dedo, le estaba enterrado las uñas en la espalda que temía hacerlo sangrar, pero al él no parecía importarle, solo estaba concentrado en jugar con mi miembro y terminar de dilatarme.

—Voy a entrar –me informo sacando con cuidado los dedos para no hacerme daño –es tu primera vez ¿verdad? Tratare de no ser muy brusco.

El se introdujo con cuidado en mi entrada, gemí de dolor y eso solo pareció encenderlo más, se quedo un momento quieto para que me acostumbrara a su presencia, pero una vez considero el tiempo necesario comenzó a envestirme con fuerza, mientras su boca se encargaba de no desatender mis pezones, una mano seguía moviendo mi miembro al ritmo de sus envestidas, había llegado al cielo, nada podría ser mejor.

Arqué la espalda al tiempo que mis músculos se tensaban y todas y cada una de mis terminales nerviosas parecían adquirir vida propia, había llegado al orgasmo y era lo más maravilloso del mundo, Hao dejo escapar de sus labios un sonoro gemido mientras de su miembro salía aquella sustancia blanquecina que inundo mi entrada; la excitación fue tan que mi cuerpo también dejo escapar su semilla, Hao se la llevo rápidamente a su boca sin perder ni una sola gota.

—Eres delicioso lys –me murmuro suavemente, pero al parecer para mi suerte las cosas no habían acabado allí, Hao salió de mi cuerpo pero se llevo mi miembro a la boca comenzado a estimularme con su lengua, sentí que estaba en el paraíso cuando me mordió con cuidado para no dañarme. Mis manos jugaban con su cabello, temerosas de que fuera a vaporizarse en cualquier momento.

— ¿quieres intentarlo? –me preguntó sonriendo. Débilmente le dije que sí y el introdujo su miembro a mi boca, era un sabor indescriptiblemente delicioso, mi lengua temerosa comenzó a jugar débilmente con él, pero poco a poco fui ganando ritmo y él pareció disfrutarlo, gemía de placer y yo no podía terminar de creer que fuese por mí, que yo estuviera provocando esas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

————————————————* * * ——————————————————

—Siempre creí que te caía mal y por eso no me saludabas –dijo Hao llevándose a la boca uno de los chocolates desfigurados –que por eso pese a ser hermano de tu mejor amigo ni siquiera me dirigías la mirada.

—Temía que si te miraba o te hablaba me delatara por completo, y entonces no quisieras volver a saber nada de mí.

Hao rio con su voz celestial.

—Eres un tonto lys… pero eres mi tonto… a partir de ahora nada podrá alejarte de mí –el plantó un beso en mi frente abrazándome, su aliento olía a chocolate –te amo Lyserg Diethel, no lo dudes nunca más…

Me deje llevar por sus besos tan tiernos, mientras la luna, silenciosa volvía a ser testigo de nuestro amor…

Un amor que tendría un final feliz y seria para siempre…

Como en los cuentos de hadas

* * *

Desquicias de Wolfgang hime:

hoshi: bueno gente bonita, muchas gracias por leer, espero que en este dia todos pasen momentos felices al lado de las personas a las que mas quieren, aprovecho para dar las gracias por su infinito apoyo y los buenos deseos ^^ a mis mejores amigas, Eriss, Lenore, Chii, Maryn, Ali, y a todas la demas chicas que siempre se toman la molestia de corregirme, de decirme en que estoy mal y en que puedo mejorar, niñas las quiero a todas!!! a todas y cada una de las lectoras y amantes del yaoi!! sin ustedes no soy nada!!!! feliz dia del amor y la amistad!!!


End file.
